


Complete

by Skullszeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, POV Male Character, Short, Vanitas Redemption (Kingdom Hearts), reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Vanitas is fading away, and Ventus wants them to be complete.
Relationships: Sora & Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been sitting in my files since February.  
Unpopular Opinion - I wanted Vanitas to be complete with Ventus, and when he faded away into darkness, I thought that was dumb.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

_ I just want to be...complete. _

The thing about darkness, is that it can feel something, malice and sadness all coexisting, and most cling to the wrath it holds. Maybe that was the unfair thing about his own predicament. 

He couldn’t feel anything, and he tried his hardest to reach for that rage he knew would be inside of him. He was of pure darkness, made of it, created from its essence, stripped away from the light to be a weapon. 

Every day of his existence was agony. There was no softness around him, only sharp edges and pointed thorns digging into his skin, cutting within, breaking and searing. Oh, how he wished he could stop the pain from returning, but he did what he was told. Carried out his tasks, led the light away from the others, hoping in all earnest that he could destroy it forever so in some way, that light can return to him. 

The light cannot live without darkness, and darkness cannot live without light. 

It’s the foundation of people who move around in their lives, a light guides them as well as their darkness. It works well together. An imperfect balance may never hold true for most people, but that was how it was when everyone was made of it. 

And maybe it was unfair for him to have been stripped from his light. The one who walks around with a smile on his face, having no clue what he lost, and no idea of the pain that was taken away from his conscious. 

It allowed him to feel the bitterness inside of him, to fill that emptiness that has stayed since his birth. He deserved to feel something, to live without _ him. _Not like he doesn’t mind living without his darkness. 

“Vanitas,” Ventus called, clutching his Keyblade as he stood beside the boy that looks exactly like him, and his Keyblade Master. Both of them, determined, but the real confrontation was not for them alone. 

The mask began to shatter, fragments fell to the ground as he caught the boy’s shock expression, asking why they looked similar. A simple question that he answered with contempt, but almost reverence to his and their connection. 

“What do you want?” Ventus asked, and the pitch of his voice lowered, quiet and somber. There was pity in his eyes, something that meant of closure to the death that was soon coming for him. 

Vanitas scoffed, he wanted to say it, he wanted to feel something. “I’m darkness, that’s all I am, and all I choose.” It was the choice that was taken away from him, and he learned a long time ago, that he had to believe that, to know it, pure darkness was all he was and all he will be. 

Ventus stepped closer, his expression determined. “We can be one again,” he reached his hand out, “we can be complete, not anymore separated from each other. I know it’s what you want, I know you felt it for so long. Empty.”

Vanitas sneered, “All I wanted was to be complete, but the shadows you created, the both of you, made me who I am. Light can’t live without darkness, as darkness can’t live without light.”

“Exactly,” Ventus said, walking towards him, even at Sora’s protest, he was getting closer to Vanitas and there was something within him that pulsed in his chest. A terrible yearning that grew with each step Ventus took until they were a few feet apart. “I know you feel it, and I know you’ll deny us, but you’re right. We can’t live without each other.” He once more brought his hand out, and his eyes welled with tears, “take my hand so we can be one again.”

Vanitas clenched his teeth, looking at Ventus’s offered hand. “You never did know how to leave things alone.”

Ventus smiled, “And you would know that, because you’re me, and I’m you. Always.”

He was fading into darkness, shreds of him gone as he took Ventus’s hand and looked him in the eyes, the light part of him, and the pulse between them grew stronger. 

“Complete,” Vanitas said, almost contemplative, he had thought of it many times over, but he never thought he’d ever get close to having it. His form began to change and fade, but this time, instead of darkness where he’ll be engulfed, he can feel Ventus’s heart, their shared heart beating inside his chest as his own essence began to form once more with his light.

“Complete,” Ventus whispered as Vanitas’s form faded away and returned to Ventus. 

Vanitas smiled as he slowly drifted toward their heart station where he formed their hearts back together, reunited, and it felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I know. It could be better, but I wanted to get this over with and out of my files.


End file.
